FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for collecting and concentrating gold, typically in the form of small dust particles, that may be found in the mud and sand of stream beds. The invention relates especially to such methods and apparatus that permit the concentration process to be carried out either immediately by a stream or removed therefrom, as up on a bank or even isolated from any stream.